Het is een wonder
|year = 1981 |position = 9th |points = 51 |previous = Amsterdam |next = Jij en ik }} Het is een wonder was the Dutch entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1981 in Dublin performed by Linda Williams. The song is a ballad, with Williams singing about the effect that meeting her lover has had on her. She explains that she had not previously experienced happiness, but now she is surrounded by it. The song was performed eleventh on the night, following Spain and preceding host country Ireland. At the close of voting, it finished in ninth place with 51 points. Lyrics Dutch= Het is een wonder Het is een wonder, ja, dat ik jou heb ontmoet Jij geeft m’n leven nu voorgoed een stimulans Het is een wonder Het is een wonder als ik denk aan wat jij doet Jij geeft m’n leven nieuwe moed, een beetje glans Een warme tint’ling in m’n bloed, een liefdesdans Een nieuwe kans, het is een wonder Gelukkig zijn betekende voor mij eerst niet zoveel Ik had ook geen ervaring nog, zelfs integendeel Altijd vallen en weer opstaan zonder commentaar En in stilte knoopte ik de eindjes aan elkaar Het is een wonder Het is een wonder, ja, dat ik jou heb ontmoet Jij geeft m’n leven nu voorgoed een stimulans Het is een wonder Het is een wonder als ik denk aan wat jij doet Jij geeft m’n leven nieuwe moed, een beetje glans Een warme tint’ling in m’n bloed, een liefdesdans Een nieuwe kans, het is een wonder Samen werk ik nu met jou aan een nieuw begin Ik heb weer m’n vertrouwen terug en altijd goede zin Alle dingen die ik doe, doe ik met plezier En iedere kus bewaar ik nu als een souvenir Het is een wonder Het is een wonder, ja, dat ik jou heb ontmoet Jij geeft m’n leven nu voorgoed een stimulans Het is een wonder Het is een wonder als ik denk aan wat jij doet Jij geeft m’n leven nieuwe moed, een beetje glans Een warme tint’ling in m’n bloed, een liefdesdans Een nieuwe kans, het is een wonder |-| Translation= It’s a wonder It’s a wonder, yes, that I’ve met you You give my life now a stimulation for good It’s a wonder It’s a wonder when I think of what you’re doing You give my life new courage, a little glow A warm tingling in my blood, a love dance A new chance, it’s a wonder At first being happy didn’t mean much to me I didn’t have any experience, on the contrary Falling down and getting up without comments And in silence I made both ends meet It’s a wonder It’s a wonder, yes, that I’ve met you You give my life now a stimulation for good It’s a wonder It’s a wonder when I think of what you’re doing You give my life new courage, a little glow A warm tingling in my blood, a love dance A new chance, it’s a wonder Together with you I’m working now on a new beginning I have my confidence back and a great mind All the things I do, I do with pleasure And I save every kiss now as a souvenir It’s a wonder It’s a wonder, yes, that I’ve met you You give my life now a stimulation for good It’s a wonder It’s a wonder when I think of what you’re doing You give my life new courage, a little glow A warm tingling in my blood, a love dance A new chance, it’s a wonder Videos Category:The Netherlands Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1981 Category:20th Century Eurovision